Things I hate about Amou Nami
by Bakabusuchan
Summary: Ryotaro Tsuchiura tells the things he hated about the brunette journalist.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

_**Things I hate about Amou Nami**_

_Ryotaro Tsuchiura tells the things he hated about the brunette journalist._

* * *

Although he knew that the woman wouldn't be able to open the door by herself, Ryotaro Tsuchiura still knocked on the door, waiting for a while before deciding to invite himself in. Not that he was killing time on doing that, but it was the _best _thing to do, more so the right thing. He couldn't just possibly barged in and go about the place. He was expected to come but then the woman was rather reluctant on inviting him. If it not because of his sister, which, oddly, became too fond of her in an instant when they were introduced to each other, he wouldn't be there.

His sister's constant nagging wasn't really a problem. He had managed most of his life escaping Ryouko's, his sister's, bratty attitude. However, this time, he couldn't say no, fired up by their little brother, who, again, grew fond of the woman's presence. The two kept on nagging him to visit her as soon as they found out that she was sick.

Nami Amou was living in her apartment alone. She has to leave their home for her study. All was well as she preferred being alone with her works. She could go here and there without anyone's restriction and she could go home late—or even sleep late—if she wanted to without anyone scolding her. Life of being independent. However, this time, lying on her bed exhausted despite that she had been resting all night wasn't one of the good qualities of being alone.

She felt so cold despite that she was considerably—not, but too—hot. Her throat dried and whenever she was gulping it felt like there were sandpapers on her throat. The taste of displeasing bitterness was heavy in her tongue, she would frequently wince with the foul taste.

Whenever she was turning or even moving slightly an intense eruption of pain streaming through her skull toward her temple making her queasy. She would grimace, wishing the bile gathering in her throat won't go to the extent of forcing her to dash to the bathroom. In her condition, she could barely get out of bed, more so, reaching the door. Having someone to take care of her sounded appealing to her ears. But Nami Amou dislike burdening other people with her sudden incapability. This time, she would consider this—despite her reluctance—as she didn't have anymore option but depend on someone.

Ryotaro stopped walking and gave a light knock on her bedroom door. He had been there more than once, accompanying his sister whenever she visits her friend. In those times, he would always lengthen his patience and close his hearing sense as to save himself from any girly chitchat the two so openly indulge themselves.

Nami grunted. She could barely move but that was it. "So you did come? I can actually handle myself, you don't need to come for my rescue."

She didn't give him the signal to come in, Ryotaro noted. She was purposely stalling things thus he would just go and leave her alone.

_**He hated her sense of independence. **_

Ryotaro frowned behind the door and knocked again. "I won't leave without assuring you're okay."

"I'm fine..." she muttered with a cough.

Ryotaro's frown deepened. He scowled at the door and banged it loudly. "You're not."

"I am."

She wouldn't ask for anybody's help. If she needed to, she wouldn't admit it. She was used doing things on herself, she was used depending solely on herself, and that was Ryotaro hated about her.

Ryotaro didn't have a choice but open it by force. He could fix it later after he had already tended her needs.

A frown marring her sallow face welcomed him. He glared in return, ignoring the fact that she was trying to bore a hole in his head.

"Ugh, I said I'm okay." Nami grumbled, dropping her head on the mass of pillows.

"You obviously aren't." Ryotaro approached her and touched her forehead. "Jeez, you're burning. Are you trying to kill yourself? What if—"

"Fine!"

"Huh?"

"I need help, thank you." she pouted and turned around.

_**He hated her for being unpredictable.**_

She was like an ocean. Yes, she was like one. He didn't know if this submission was a good thing or it was like a calm body of water hiding the forthcoming storm. He couldn't reach her thought, it was as deep as the sea.

Ryotaro considered, thinking about his next move when the brunette turned around and interrupted his pondering.

"Since you're already here, why don't you get me something?"

He snapped from his reverie and glanced at her. "What do you want?"

"Anything. My throat is a bit sore, can you get me something to drink?"

Relief, Ryotaro softened his look with a smile. It looks like the patient was being good and not thinking about anything bad. "I'll be back in a minute."

Nami huffed and turned around, at least she was given a small amount of time alone.

Ryotaro returned with a water. Nami grimaced and coughed. "I don't think I can drink any more water, Tsuchiura. It tastes awfully weird."

"Er..." Ryotaro responded. "Do you want me to make you a juice?"

"Y-yes, please." Nami lay her head on the bed, and smiled to herself.

After some moment, Ryotaro returned with an orange juice in hand. "Here..."

"I...I changed my mind. I can't drink anything. My throat really hurts." she lied and turned around.

_**Jeez, she's manipulating him. And that moment, he realized how stupid he was. Yes, he hated it. **_

"Are you making a fool out of me?" Ryotaro grumbled, standing as there was no chair on reach.

"Oh! Why would I? You're so kind, Tsuchiura, I can't do that to you." her voice came out with less conviction, Ryotaro didn't buy her alibi.

He went to seat at the side of the bed and glared.

Nami smiled. "Fine, can you get me something to eat instead."

Ryotaro sighed after their battle of stares. What could he do? The woman was obviously sick and in need of help—less the fact that she could still be witty despite her condition. Ryotaro grunted and moved out to prepare her something. By Kami, she must be very hungry.

Rummaging her refrigerator, Ryotaro couldn't find anything edible—well, he couldn't find anything as the refrigerator was almost empty. "She must have forgot—" Ryotaro paused. "Jeez, she knew!"

She must be laughing right now imagining how stupid he was.

_That sadist. _She would do anything to salvage her ego. Yes, she was making fun of him. "Kami, give me patient, I hate this."

He went back to her room, stopping just by the door. "I'll just go out and buy you something to eat."

"All right..." Nami replied, back facing him.

Ryotaro's forehead furrowed. Was he imagining it or he heard her say _'take your time.' _"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." he grunted, shaking his head.

If only she wasn't that strenuous, he wouldn't be there acting like her toy...slave. Ryotaro sighed. She lives for her career. If she will choose between career and her health, she'd prefer the former without a second thought. Always for it.

_**Kami, how he hated her hardworking, too hardworking. **_

Rest was never been in her vocabulary. She always wanted moving, reaching and gaining for her career.

After buying what she might need, Ryotaro went back to the house. "I'm back." he announced looking as the brunette's face darkened in what he believed as disappointment.

"Are you seriously thinking I'm going to take time?"

"No, not at all." Nami pursed her lips.

Ryotaro just grumbled and went to the kitchen.

Not that long the smell of cooking streamed through the house. Nami closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to eat anything how delicious it might be. Bile rose in her throat and her stomach lurched with nausea. She breathed slowly and deeply trying to calm her senses. As if on cue, Ryotaro appeared by the door way holding a tray along with a small bowl of rice porridge.

"Are you okay?" Ryotaro asked noting the sudden change of her color. She looked awfully sick with her wan skin.

"I-I'm fine."

"You have to eat first before drinking your medicine."

"I'm not in the mood to eat, right now."

"You have to."

"I don't want."

_Kami, she's so stubborn. _

"Just eat a little and I won't bother you anymore." Ryotaro offered, helping her to sit up.

Nami didn't move and tried to turn away from his hold, nonetheless, she was too weak to protest.

Ryotaro used his strength, placing his left arm behind her back and holding the spoon with his free hand. "Now, say aah."

Nami pursed her lips as she squirmed away.

"Just a little, Amou."

She inclined her head away from him, mouthing a strong 'no'

_**Kami, I hated her stubbornness. **_

She was an obstinate woman. What she already decided should remain that way, no matter what. Ryotaro sighed in frustration. She was a headache, indeed. He has to do something at least to make them even. She had been outwitting and defeating him in their every argument, at least once, he has to win.

Ryotaro groaned, put the bowl on the nearby table and grabbed the paracetamol. "Now, you have to take this."

Nami frowned and gave a tenacious huff. If she was well enough she would doubtlessly kicked him out of the house. She needed privacy and silence, those were the only things she needed to get better. However, this pianist was depriving her of her rest.

"I assume you haven't drunk any medicine yet. Jeez, Amou, do you have a death wish?"

She didn't respond.

_**Kami, I hated her.**_

Ryotaro mentally swore. _I hated your self-reliance. You know, you can always ask for help, and I'm willing to be at your aid. I hated your unpredictability, I cannot understand what's in your mind, which I'm meaning to do. I hated you manipulating me, I feel like I'm nothing to you. I hated you for being __hardworking, you're risking yourself so much for little things. I hate your stubbornness, it' makes it difficult to soften your heart. By god, I hate you..._

He pinned her on the bed. "If you don't want to take this medicine, I'll make you." He took the medicine and gulp an ample of water before leaning and placing a kiss directly on her lips, using the opportunity when her mouth unwillingly left ajar.

_**Kami, I hate her for being irresistible. **I can't help but like her more in spite of everything. _

He drew back, giving her time to calm down before leaning over again, nose nearly touching, then completely planting a lingering kiss once more. The feel of his warm lips remain Nami never believed it was a dream, never a fabrication of her high fever, but completely and purely a reality.

"Did you just kiss me?" Nami blinked, processing more details of what happened.

"What are you talking about? I didn't." Ryotaro secretly grinned. At least he was able to get his reward.

"I'm not stupid, Tsuchiura, you did!_"  
_"I didn't. I just helped you take your medicine."_  
_"Ridiculous..." Nami yawned, suddenly sleepy. "The second one...you did." she muttered haltingly.

"You're just sick." Ryotaro's smile widened.

Nami scrunched her nose, eyes drooping to rest. "Remind me to kill you when I'm...already well."_  
_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"He's there." Ryotaro's sister pointed at a certain room, smiling at their visitor.

The visitor muttered a thank you and smiled back. She ambled toward his room, never knocking but simply barged in as if it was her room.

"Well, well..." she grinned. A hint of mischief obvious on her face. "That's what you get from taking advantage of me. Now die."

"Ugh! Not a word, Amou. I'm not feeling well, and it's all because of you. If you're here to complain about me taking advantage of you I'll let you take advantage of me to compensate." he jested.

"I'm starting to believe you're not sick at all. I'm going." Nami turned around.

"Oy!"

_**~end~**_

* * *

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_This is supposed to be a drabble... again. -_- _

_Four down, seven more to go. _

_To those who are asking, this story and the others are already planned and finished. I'm saving it for every month. Expect me to update twice or thrice every month. The number of stories I already posted is four and there are seven more to go and counting. _

_Teach Me_

_Chocolate_

_The Wedding_

_Things I hate about Amou Nami_

_The other one published story is in my wattpad: BinibiningLVSol 'The Wedding'_


End file.
